yugiohcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuya Orimoto (non-canon)
Takuya Orimoto is an appearing character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a secondary main protagonist, along with the main Yuma Tsukumo. He is close friends with Kotori Mizuki, Cathy Catherine, Tokunosuke, Takashi and Tetsuo. He is also friends with Ryoga Kamishiro, which also includes Yuma. He is the son of Kenji and Sakura Orimoto, and his the younger brother of Yuuki Orimoto and older brother of Ruka Orimoto. He is a top class elite duelist, besides his older sister, and younger sister is the top duelist among kids. Similar to Yuma, Takuya believes his monsters are his friends and comrades. Unlike any other, Takuya goes to extreme lengths to protect his family, which often worries his parents. Although he is humble, Takuya can be quite ruthless, cold-hearted, and merciless, even in his duels. Appearance Takuya is a 17 year old mild mannered boy. He has dark-blue eyes, pale skin and has black hair, which is with dark red fringes and one black in the middle, which seems to describe certain aspects of his personality. Unlike Yuma and friends, Takuya uses a Duel Gazer tattoo that is red and is in the shape of a dragon. His sisters also uses Duel Gazers, each in their own respective shape. Almost similar to Tron, III, IV, and V, Takuya has powers which are known as telekinesis, which comes from a dragon-shaped crest on his right hand, except it isn't tied to his soul. His parents and sisters share the same power as well. He possesses the power of telekinesis, and even wields the power to control his crest, which is where many of his powers come from. When using his Duel Gazer tatoo his eye turns red. Takuya is also physically strong, due to his Kung Fu listens that he takes with is parents and sisters. His attire is a black jacket over a dark purple shirt, as dark pants and skull marked sneakers. It is unknown whether he has attended school as a child, to the fact it is thought that he was taught dueling, math, and every other school subject by his parents. While in Dueling competitions around the world, Takuya wore similar clothes which were formerly had dark blue colors. Personality Though he may seem humble and caring, Takuya has a pretty dark personality. Reasons to it are still unknown, due to the fact that barely anything is known about his life experiences. The only known information is certain parts with his parents, but the rest is in his duels. Takuya has honor for every duelist he has faced, except his rivals, to whom he has shown great hatred, mostly to Aku Senshi, his childhood rival. Takuya's hatred is mostly uncontrollable, such as his anger. Aside from all of that, Takuya strongly believes in bonds and friendship, which he believes is always achieved in duels, depending who you duel. He is also very smart and knows how to counter many counter traps, which is what made him unbeatable in many duels. Due to his mixed personality, Takuya notices many things that regular peoplecan't, which was seen when along with his two sisters. The three noticed that Kotori has deep feelings for Yuma. The three siblings confronted her and asked her why she hasn't told Yuma how much she loves him, but she simply replied that she was scared and nervous. Takuya would tell her not to be, for as long as she knows that she loves Yuma, it is alright to be scared,but would need to pick up the courage herself in order to tell him. Using his ability of mind reading, Takuya discovered that Yuma was also in love with Kotori, to which he thought was how his parents were, yet he never understood love, which was a possibilty that he rejects many girls who claim to have a "crush" on him, which he discovered were all a lie, which strengthened his anger, yet he hoped he would find a girl who would love him, as himself as well. Whenever he duels his rivals, Takuya reveals his sadist personality, where he enjoys inflicting pain on them, which mostly includes Aku, who does the same to him (believed to how he developed such a cold-hearted personailty).. Yet, when he duels his friends, he is quite humble and duels carefully hoping not to hurt them, which is what scares him the most. History Not much is known about Takuya's history. The mostly known parts in his history are his duels from age 9-17 (present). His best achievement known was holding the International Dueling Championship title for seven years straight, which started when he was 11, and still does. Before gaining the International Dueling title, Takuya was champion in the Young Duelists League for two and a half years, until he was signed to the International Dueling Tournament by his parents, which is held worldwide every year. His most famous duels were seen mostly against Aku, which turned out to be the his most difficult and dangerous duels. His duels against famed duelists around the world were all but shocking, since he defeated each and every single one of them without losing a single Life Point, which was a record of 60-0, which left many World Elite Duelists in embarrassment. Takuya's record against Aku is 25-0, as without losing a Life Point is 7-0. In his whole dueling career, Takuya has won 67 duels without losing a Life Point, but his full duel record is 550-50, thus is the highest. Takuya's last known duel in the International Dueling Championships was against Aku, that turned out to be the best, which was where he revealed his truest ace monster, which was Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon. With it, Takuya defeated Aku's ace monster Gladiator King, but shortly after the duel, Takuya and his family disappeared for three months until reappearing in Heartland, which is where the International Dueling Tournament will be permanently held. Recently, Takuya has developed an intense rivalry with Kaito, except he doesn't impose hatred towards him, to the fact, both respect each other. When the two work together, both are an unstoppable team of destruction, and barely lose any Life Points, thus making it extremely difficult to inflict damage to either of them by effect or attack. Takuya also has a strong rivalry with Gauche and Droite since they are the only duelists to ever deal him up to 2000 life points of damage (besides Kaito), as also are the very few to match him, but works well with either of them in tag duels, making them hard to defeat as well. When he first met the two, Takuya challenged them to a 2-1 duel, which he won, and proved to be one of his toughest duels. When Tag Dueling with Droite, the two are almost impossible to attack, as are undefeated, which is also similar with Gauche. To date, when Takuya tag duels with Kaito, Droite or Gauche, Takuya makes an incredible and impressive tag team. He has stated that he enjoys tag dueling with all of them, because he learns many things from them, despite his elite dueling level. Takuya also works well with Yuma, but is the only time when he loses Life Points, which is very few. Takuya's first Tag Duel was with Droite, whom he teamed up with against Aku & Īguru. It proved one of his hardest because he didn't get along well with Droite, but would be improved as the duel progressed. Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Three motnhs after defending his Dueling title, Takuya settled in Heartland with his family. Relationships Yuma Tsukumo Kotori Mizuki Droite Although the two are rivals, Takuya and Droite get along well, as are also experienced duelists. While in tag duels, the two depend on each other, and work well together, as are seen an unstoppable tag team. Droite often questions Takuya about his skills in which he prefers to keep quiet about, and tells her asking is not wise, because she would up getting hurt, to which he doesn't want. Takuya seems to care about Droite to a certain degree, such as risking herself for him in their rematch duel against Aku & Iguru, which surprised him. Gauche Kaito Tenjo